logosfandomcom-20200222-history
GMA Network/Other
Standard Logos 1972-1974 RBS-TV_Channel_7_1972.jpeg| 1974–1979 GMART 1974 Logo enlarge.jpg GMA 7 Circle Logo 78.PNG Gmalogo1978.png File:Gma logo 1974.gif 1979–1992 GMA RTA Boxed logo.jpg|GMA-7 1979 Logo (Boxed) GMA Radio Television ARTS 1980 logo.jpg|1979 GMA logo (Boxed) GMA Logo 1979-A.png|GMA 7 Logo (1979) GMA Logo 1981 WYB.PNG Gmalogo80s.png GMA RTA Logo 1990.PNG GMARTA1987.jpg|1987 GMA logo design used after their programs. GMA 1990 Logo.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992. 10371996_891295594230241_5413508039512185714_n.jpg|Circular 7 logo in 1979. Circle 7.png|Circle 7 (in blue color) Circle 7 (RGB).png|Circle 7 (in RGB mode) 1992–1995 GMA-Rainbow-Satellite-1992-Minus.PNG GMA 1992 minus the words Rainbow Satellite.PNG Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite Slide (ca.1992).jpg|GMA-7 1992 Logo is in "Via the GMA Rainbow Satellite" Next slide which uses before start of programming. 1995–2002 GMA-7_1995-1998_logo.png|GMA's 3D logo from 1995 GMA 7 1998 Logo without Slogan.PNG|Logo vector from 1998 to 2002. Gma 1998 3d.png|Logo animation from 1998 to 2002 2002–present 2D Version GMA Network Vector 2002.png|This logo vector from 2002. GMA Prototype Logo 2002.png|logo since 2002, seen in schedule of the network. GMA 2002-2007.png|This prototype logo from 2002 to 2007. GMA Network Vector 2nd Version.png|second version of the vector since 2002. GMA Network Vector 3rd Version.PNG|third version of the vector since 2002. featured in website GMANetwork.com GMA Kapuso 3D Logo Animation (2002-Present).png|Logo animation since 2002, still present. (the Kapuso heart animation reused since 2007 and changed the text animation) 200px-GMA Network Logo.jpeg|GMA's Kapuso logo from 2002 to 2007 with tagline / slogan: "Kapuso ng pamilyang pilipino, anumang kulay ng buhay". GMA Network 2005 Prototype.png|prototype since 2005. (seen in Christmas promo, "Pasko Panalo". the Kapuso heart is reused in 2007) GMA Network (2007-2011).png|Logo animation since 2007 until 2011. (the Kapuso heart animation is since 2002 but the text is changed) GMA Network Logo 2007-2010.png|2nd version of GMA Network logo animation since 2007, with text hue changed. GMA Official Slogan 2005.PNG|logo since 2002 with 2007 tagline / slogan, "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino". GMA_2005_Kapuso_ng_Bawat_Pilipino.jpg|Logo with tagline / slogan: "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino" used from 2005, only seen in Filipino youth-oriented drama anthology "Maynila". GMA2007logo.png|Prototype since 2007, 2nd 3D rendered logo. also used in program, "Win Mo, Kapuso!: Suwerteng-Suwerte Sa Siyete". the Kapuso heart is since 2005. (in 2010, the color modified but only used for the 60th anniversary of this network. while in 2011, the Kapuso heart reused and enhanced). Picture2-1424323131.png|2nd GMA Kapuso logo for 2007-2010. 3D Version GMA Metallic Logo.png|The first 3D rendered GMA Kapuso logo, which still used in GMA Pinoy TV's logo at the On Screen Bug, and the GMA News microphone with tagline / slogan, "Kapuso ng bawat Pilipino", the heart is still used as an icon and the logo overlay in the photos of GMANetwork.com (formerly iGMA.tv). GMA_7_LOGO.png|official GMA Network's logo since 2011-present. (the enhanced version of Kapuso heart since 2005 while the text is extruded and the logo is improved in 2012. the logo is only seen in advertisements, profile pictures from YouTube; but also used as this version of the logo text darken, also from Facebook, Twitter and Instagram) GMA 7 2011.png|the short-lived logo animation of GMA Network since 2011, also seen in the second version of GMA 7's Philippine National Anthem in 2010 until 2013. GMA Network Logo.png|GMA's Kapuso logo displayed on TV 2011 (short-lived prototype). GMA2011.png|Logo animation used in late 2011, its 2nd form. (still used for the comedy show, "Bubble Gang" as seen while they showing the website link of the network's show with this logo, formerly used as a logo at the on-screen bug with christmas hat in 2011) GMA Network Logo (from 2012 GMA Films & Regional Stations).png|Logo only used in GMA Films since 2011, other regional stations & GMA Regional TV Kapuso Mall Show Promos. GMA.png|GMA Network's logo since 2012-2013-present, improved version of the logo since 2011. (logo text darken) GMA 7 Logo 2014-Present.PNG|the logo animation since 2014, currently displayed on TV. the animation of this logo is similar to the 2011 version, but this color is enhanced and it's slowed down. GMA2014logo.png Gma logo in the stars.png|GMA Network logo with the stars and a black background (ripped from GMA Network Extro AVP from Vimeo) GMA2016.jpeg|GMA logo displayed in the clouds Wordmarks GMA RTA 1974-1979 Type.PNG|1974-1979 GMA Wordmark 1979-1992.png|1979-1992 GMA RSN 1992.PNG|1992-1995 GMA 3D Logo 1995.PNG|1995-1998 GMA 7 1998-2002.PNG|1998-2002 GMA Wordmark Logo 2002-Present.png|2002-present, wordmark vector. GMA Wordmark Logo 2011-Present.png|2011-present, extruded & 3D version with glow effect. Program Sponsor Template GMA 7 Sponsor Template (2002-2006).png|2002-2006 GMA 7 Sponsor Template (2006-present).PNG|2006-present Network IDs 1974–1979 GMA Station ID 1974.PNG 10322820 878649135512179 1844060110770496366 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Channel in 7.PNG 1979–1992 10168059 878651382178621 1527165723141651244 n.jpg GMA 1983.png|1983 10329194 878651472178612 933595883253410739 n.jpg GMA 7 Your Network 1980.jpg GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 1.PNG GMA 7 WYB 1979 Ver 2.PNG GMAPower.PNG GMA Radio Television Arts 1986-1990.png|The GMA Radio Television ARTS logo with the slogan "Where You Belong" in italicized letter on the box. GMA largest most powerful.png|Late 1980s 10676376 878654775511615 8074073954748398294 n.jpg|The GMA Radio Television ARTS Logo with the Where You Belong slogan in rainbow since 1990-1992 (Boxed) GMA Radio Television arts. with Where you belong slogan in rainbow in GMA 1992 SID.jpg|The last station ID during the GMA Rainbow Sattelite Station ID in 1992 1992–1995 GMArainbow92.jpg | In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7 without KBP Logo GMA ID 1992 KBP.PNG | In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7 with KBP Logo The GMA Man in GMA-7 1992 Ident.jpg|In the 1992 station ID of GMA-7, The Logo is part known as "The Rainbow Man" (aka "The GMA Man") GMA TWMAPBN 1994.png|1993 (c/o Neto Malikot / OPM MTV VIDEO) 1995–2002 Gmarainbow1995.jpg|It was introduced in the early quarter of 1995 until last quarter of 1996. GMA_Rainbow_1995.jpg|It was used until 1998 GMA 7 ID 1996 9th Star Awards.PNG GMA Station ID 1998 Clear Version.PNG|Logo with "Where You Belong" slogan / tagline. GMARainbow1998 without the Where You Belong.PNG|Logo without the "Where You Belong" slogan GMA Where Heroes Belong.png|Logo with "Where Heroes Belong" tagline / slogan. (only shown for animes.) GMA Generation Now.PNG GMA Anime Reurrection.jpeg Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA.PNG|ident of "walang kasingkulay ang buhay sa GMA" since 2002. (the ident was made before the Kapuso era) Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA 2nd Version.PNG|ident of "walang kasingkulay ang buhay sa GMA" since 2002. (second version) 2002–present 2002-2011 GMA Kapuso 2002-2007.png|used from 2002 to 2007. GMA SID 2007.PNG|used from 2007 until 2012. 2011-present vlcsnap-2017-03-12-14h36m13s063.png|used since 2012. GMA Puso ang Una ID.PNG GMA 7 ID May 2016.PNG TV Messages/Greetings 1995–2002 GMA Stop Human Violence.PNG|Itigil Ang Karahasan ng Huwad na Kapatiran (2001) Vlcsnap-134861.png|GMA Happy Mother's Day (2000) GMA EDSA Messages 2001.PNG|In Honor of People Power and Beyond (2001) GMAElectionMessage2001.jpeg|Isang panawagan sa aming mga kasama sa media. (2001) 2013–present GMA Welcome 2013 with a prayer.PNG|Welcome 2013 with a prayer (January 2013) GMA August Buwan ng Wika.PNG|Buwan ng Wika (August 2014) GMA 65 celebrates Philippine Independence Day 2015.PNG|Philippine Independence Day (June 2015) GMA SBMK 2016.PNG|Continue to Shine Bright, mga Kapuso! (2016) GMA HWMMK 2016.PNG|Happy Women's Month, mga Kapuso (March 2016) GMA Holy Week 2016.PNG|Have a Blessed Holy Week (March 21-26, 2016) GMA 7 Rejoce for He Has Risen! 2016.PNG|Rejoce for He Has Risen! (March 27, 2016) GMA 7 Labor Day May-1-2016.PNG|Super Galing ng Manggagawang Pilipino (May 1, 2016) GMA 7 Mother's Day 2016.PNG|Happy Mother's Day I Love You, Ma! (May 8, 2016) On Screen Bugs 1979-1992 GMA Radio-Television Arts On Screen Bug 1979.jpeg|1983 used GMA Radio-Television Arts newscast and coverage 1995–2002 GMA 7 OSB Early 1995.PNG|1995 used for GMA newscast and coverages. w-GMA-DOG-334.PNG|November 1, 1995-August 31, 1998, the on-screen bug of the 1995 GMA logo was slightly updated, and the "Parental Guidance" bug was added. GMA DOG 1999.png|September 1, 1998-October 26, 2002, when GMA The on-screen bug logo and the "Parental Guidance" was changed. This version was used for most of the network's programs except for variety shows. GMAOSBLive1998.png|1998-2002, The on-screen bug has the text "LIVE" under it, Only used for live telecasts especially for television specials. GMA 1998 Screen Bug without Parental Guidance text.jpg|September 1998-October 2002, a version without the Parental Guidance was used on some of its game and variety shows. 2002–present 2002-2011 GMA DOG 2002.png|October 27, 2002-March 2005, when GMA logo finally changing into Kapuso Network. The on-screen bug logo also changed while retaining the 1998 "Parental Guidance" text. GMA Screen Bug All Star K 2002-2005.png|October 2002-March 2005, the Parental Guidance text was either on the upper-left or lower-right side of the screen and it is left-aligned. The font was the same as in the network's regular programming. Only used on All Star K! It's earlier version does not include the PG text. GMAOSBLive2002.png|January 2003- March 2005, Same as the previous live version, but the Kapuso Network logo is now used. GMA 7 OSB 2005-2006.PNG|April 2005-December 31, 2006, the on-screen bug changed GMA logo from 2D to 3D and made slightly updated the "Parental Guidance" text now with bold font. GMA Network All Star K screen bug 2005-2006.jpg|April 2005-December 2006, same as the 2005 version of the screen bug on network's regular programming but the Parental Guidance text was placed on the upper-left side of the screen during the singing portion of All Star K! GMAOSBlive200506.jpeg|2005-2006 live version GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2007.PNG|January 1, 2007-March 20, 2011, the on-screen bug GMA logo and the Parental Guidance text was slightly changed. GMA Screen Bug All Star K 2007-2009.png|January 2007-October 18, 2009, same as the 2002 version of All Star K! screen bug due to the return of 1998 Parental Guidance text but the GMA logo was modified. GMAOSBPGleft2007.jpeg|March 2007- March 20, 2011, The "Parental Guidance" text is slightly changed on the upper-left corner, used in some variety shows. GMA_the_on-screen_bug_theParental_Guidance.jpeg|March 2009-March 2011, the on-screen bug was shown and the "Parental Guidance" was horizontal, similar to ABS-CBN. GMA_Up_on_theScreenBugParentalGuidance.jpeg|October 2009-March 2011, The Parental Guidance text was located under the GMA logo. GMA-OSBLIVE20071RE.jpg|March 2007-March 2011, Same as the 2007-2011 On-screen bug, But the word"LIVE" is added on the upper-left corner of the screen. GMA-OSBLIVE20072.jpg|Second live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, this time, "LIVE" is placed under the GMA logo. GMAOSBliveversion20072.jpeg|April 11, 2010-March 20, 2011, Third live version of the 2007 on-screen bug, now with the "Parental Guidance" text at the upper left corner. GMAAI9LVSbug.jpeg|Live via satellite version seen on the upper left-corner and used on the American Idol season 9 finale aired on GMA on May 26, 2010. 2011-present GMA 7 On Screen Bugs 2011.PNG|March 21, 2011-October 9, 2011, Logo was finally changed to embossed. GMAOSBPGleft2011.jpeg|March 21-October 9, 2011, Same as before but the 2011 logo is used. GMAOSBlive2011.jpeg|2011 live version GMAOSBliveversion20112.jpeg|March 27-October 9, 2011, Same as the previous second live version. GMA_On_Screen_Bug_Change_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March 2011-October 2011, Same as the 2009 version but the logo now uses the 2011 one. GMA_Up_On_Screen_Parental_Guidance_2011.jpeg|March 2011-October 2011, same as the October 2009 version. GMA 7 OSB Oct. 10-17 2011.PNG|October 10-17, 2011, adds 2011 MTRCB PG rating. GMA Christmas Hat On Screen Bugs.PNG|October 18-December 25, 2011, the on-screen bug was with a Christmas hat. GMAXmasOSB20112ndversion.jpeg|October 22-December 25, 2011, Same as before when the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is on the left. GMA 7 OSB MTRCB 2011.PNG|December 26, 2011-February 21, 2014 GMAMTRCBPGleft.jpeg|December 26, 2011-February 21, 2014, The 2011 MTRCB PG logo can be also seen on the upper-left corner. GMA OSB LIVE 2012.jpeg|January 2012-present, same as the second live version. GMA_7_2014_logo_on_screen_bug.jpeg|February 22, 2014-present The only appearing GMA logo without the MTRCB rating used during its news programs. GMA Channel 7 On Screen Bugs (Feb. 2014).PNG|February 22, 2014-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMAOSBMTRCBPG2012present.jpeg|February 22, 2014-present, Same as before, But the 2011 MTRCB PG logo is modified slightly. GMA_OSB_live2015.jpeg|2015-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug live version, now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMAVIASATELLITEONSCREENBUG.jpeg|January 1, 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug via satellite version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA_OSB_replay2016.jpeg|January 1, 2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (upper-left), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA_OSB_livedownward2016.jpeg|2012-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug replay version (downside), now with the 2011 MTRCB logo. GMA 7 MTRCB G On Screen Bug.jpeg|GMA 7,October 18, 2011-present, Same as the 2011 on-screen bug, now with the MTRCB Rated G. GMA 7 Up MTRCB Rated G On Scrren Bug.jpeg|GMA 7 Up left on screen bug was the MTRCB G. GMA7_February_2013_MTRCB_SPG_Rating_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7, Same as the 2013 on screen bug MTRCB SPG is modified. GMA7_February_2013_Up_change_left_MTRCB_SPG_ratings_On_Screen_Bug.jpeg|GMA 7 on screen bug was shown and the "MTRCB SPG" was located at the upper left portion of the screen. GMA_OSB_PST_2014.jpg|2014-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With Philippine Standard Time GMA OSB 2014-Present, MTRCB G Rated With Philippine Standard Time.png|2014-present, With Philippine Standard Time (AM / Midnight) GMA_OSB_HASHTAG_2015.jpg|2015-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Hashtag of various programs GMA OSBMOVIETITLEPROGRAMS.jpeg|2015-present, modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the movie title of various programs GMADOWNLEFTMTRCBPG On Screen Bug.jpeg|2013-present, GMA OSB Down left modification of MTRCB PG Rating. GMA OSB LIVE Version Downleft MTRCB PG.jpeg|2012-present, GMA OSB down left modification of MTRCB PG Rating. With the Live version. GMA Up-Left On Screen Bug 2016.png|On Screen Bug as of 2016, the GMA logo at the up left. (appeared in Eleksyon 2016 coverage) Test Card GMAChannel7testcard.png|Same as the 1986-present turn off on-screen bug GMA Ch. 7, DZBB-TV Ch. 7 Manila and other stations GMATVChannel7_From_1993-2005.jpeg|Same as the from 1993 to 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 EDSA TOC MLA. GMATVChannel7GNCEDSAManila.jpeg|Same as the from 2005 on-screen bug GMA TV Channel 7 GNC EDSA Manila. GMA Kapuso Test Card.png|Same as the from 2005 to present on-screen bug GMA Channel 7 TOC Manila. Alternate Versions GMA Network Logo (From 2003 GMA Records).png|Logo vector since 2003 until 2011, used for GMA Records. GMA Network Logo (From 2004 GMA's 54th Anniversary).png|used for GMA's 54th Anniversary. GMA Network Logo (2005 prototype from iGMA.tv).png|Logo prototype seen in website, iGMA.tv, now GMANetwork.com since 2005. (the Kapuso heart vector since 2002 and a "GMA" text with a glow effect) GMA Network Logo (From GMA-6 Iloilo 2007).png|used for GMA-6 Iloilo. (full version of the regional network's animation unseen and changes into 2007 to 2010 animation original made by the network as seen if the regional station showing this logo) GMA Network Logo 2007, Alternate Version.png|Used since 2007. (the prototype Kapuso heart since 2005, and the animated "GMA" text is since 2002 with outline. the logo debuted in "Eleksyon 2007" coverage by GMA News.) GMA Network Logo (From 2008 GMA Pinoy TV Kapuso Star Christmas Greetings Bumper).png|used for 2007 GMA Pinoy TV Kapuso stars Christmas Greeting. (the logo is in other angles) GMA 7 Logo (2008 Proud To Be Kapuso Ad).png|Logo animation used for Proud To Be Kapuso ad since 2008. (the Kapuso heart is mirrored) GMA Network Logo (From 2008 Christmas Station ID).PNG|used for 2008 Christmas Station ID. GMA Network Logo (From 2009 Darna TV Series).PNG|used since 2009, for Darna TV Series. GMA Network Logo (From GMA-10 North Central Luzon 2009-2012).png|Used since 2009-2012, for GMA-10 North & Central Luzon Bumper. GMA-7 Cebu Kapuso Logo (2009-2012).png|Logo since 2009 to 2012, used for GMA-7 Cebu. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2009-2014).PNG|used for regional stations. (2009-2014) GMA 7 Logo 2010 (from GMA's 60th Anniversary).png|used in the 60th Anniversary of GMA Network, since 2010. GMA Network Logo 2010 (From GMA's 60th Anniversary, 2nd Version).PNG|second version of the logo animation used in 60th anniversary. GMA at 60 Kapuso Logo.png|Logo animation used in the television special, "GMA at 60: The Heart Of Television". GMA Network Logo 2011 (From GMA News TV).png|logo animation used since 2011, for GMA News TV, GMA Life TV, & GMA News TV International. this is currently seen in GNTV's testcard. while the Kapuso heart is not spinning. GMA Network (From GMA Kapuso Mallshow 2011).png|Logo animation since 2011, used for GMA Kapuso Mallshow. GMA Network Logo (From 2012 GMANetwork.com Ad).png|used for GMANetwork.com logo in 2011. (using 2011-2014 GMA Kapuso heart and replacing the text animation) GMA Network Logo (Regional).png|3D animation of GMA Network logo used for regional stations (2011-2014). GMA Network Logo (From GMA Telebabad 2011).png|used for 2011 upcoming GMA Telebabad shows trailer. GMA Network (From GMA-12 & 35 Cagayan De Oro).png|Logo used for GMA-12 / 35 Cagayan De Oro. GMA Network Logo (Regional, 2014).png|used for regional stations (2014) Special Logos Anniversary Logos GMA 45 Years.PNG|GMA 45th Anniversary Slogan (1995) GMA 50.jpg|GMA 50th Anniversary (2000) GMA 54.jpg.png|GMA 54th Anniversary Slogan (2004) GMA 56 Years Logo.PNG|56th Anniversary Slogan (2006) GMA 57.jpg|57th Anniversary Slogan (2007) GMA 58.jpg|58th Annivesary (2008) GMA 59.png|GMA 59th Anniversary Slogan (2009) GMA 60 years logo.jpg|GMA Network's 60th Anniversary Slogan (2010) GMA Network 60th Anniversary Logo 3D (2010).PNG|3D animation version of GMA's 60th Anniversary Logo. GMA 61.png|GMA 61st Anniversary Slogan (2011) GMA 62.jpg|GMA 62nd Anniversary (2012) GMA 63.png|GMA 63rd Anniversary (2013) GMA 64.jpg|GMA 64th Anniversary (2014) Gma65 logo.png|GMA Network's 65th Anniversary Logo used in 2015-2016 GMA65Yearslogo.jpg|GMA Network 65 Years Slogan, 3D animation (2015) GMA 65 Logo without slogan.PNG|Version without slogan. Election Idents GMAEleksyon2004.jpeg|Used in 2004 Philippine national elections GMAEleksyon2016.png|Used in 2016 Philippine national elections GMADapatTama2016.png|2016 version of the previous slogan. Summer Idents Vlcsnap-2014-05-26-20h07m26s101.png GMASummer2007.jpg|Sumamer Ka Na! - GMA Network 2007 Summer Slogan GMASummer2008.jpg|Umiinit ang Samahang Kapuso - GMA Network 2008 Summer Slogan GMASummer2009.jpg|Sabay Sabay Tayo, Kapuso - GMA Network 2009 Summer Slogan GMASummer2010.jpg|Sama-Summer Tayo! - GMA Network 2010 Summer Slogan GMASummer2011.jpg|Halo-Halo ang Summer Saya! - GMA Network 2011 Summer Slogan GMASummer2012.jpg|All Stars & the Sun - GMA Network 2012 Summer Slogan (unofficially used for Party Pilipinas) GMASummer2013.jpg|Summer sa Mundo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2013 Summer Slogan GMA_HashtagAraw_2015.jpg|Kaya Join na sa #Araw. GMA Network Summer 2015 Slogan GMASummer2016.PNG|Mas Mainit ang PaGMAmahalan - GMA Network Summer 2016 Slogan GMA Summer SID 2017.png|Kulayan Natin ang Summer - 2017 GMA Summer Slogan (Omnibus Plug) Christmas Idents GMAxmas2000.jpg|Peace on Earth Goodwill to all Mankind - GMA Network 2000 Christmas Slogan GMA Pasko 2001.PNG|Maligayang Pasko mula sa GMA! - GMA Network 2001 Christmas Slogan bandicam 2016-01-14 16-14-32-743.jpg|Kapuso,kayo ang star ng aming Pasko! - GMA Network 2003 Christmas Slogan GMA GMA Christmas 2004.jpeg.png| Nasa Puso Natin Ang Tunay Na Diwa ng Pasko - GMA Network 2004 Christmas Slogan GMA Pasko 2005.PNG|Pasko Panalo! - GMA Network 2005 Christmas Slogan GMAPasko2006.jpg|Ang Sarap ng Paskong Kapuso - GMA Network 2006 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2007.jpg|Regalo ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2007 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2008.jpg|Kapuso ng Batang Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2008 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2009.jpg|Sama-sama tayong mag-Pasalove ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2009 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2010.jpg|Isang pagkilala sa Puso ng Pilipino ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2010 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2011.jpg|Kapusong Pasko - GMA Network 2011 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2012.jpg|Walang Imposible sa Pasko ng Kapuso - GMA Network 2012 Christmas Slogan GMAChristmas2013.png|Sundan natin ang bituin pabalik sa kanyang piling - GMA Network 2013 Christmas Slogan GMA72014CHRISTMAS.jpg|#Share The Love , Share The Joy - GMA Network 2014 Christmas Slogan File:GMAPasko2015.png|MaGMAhalan Tayo Ngayong Pasko - GMA Network 2015 Christmas Slogan MagicNgPaskoGMAXMAS2016.PNG|Maniwala sa Magic Ng Pasko - GMA Network 2016 Christmas Slogan New Year Season GMA2000TodayLogo.png Valentines Season GMA Valentines 2009.jpg GMA Valentines 2011.jpg GMA Mundo ng Kapuso.PNG Rainy Season GMA Rainy Season 2016.png GMA 66 Bubuhos Ang PaGMAmahal.PNG|2016 (66th Anniversary theme) Program Bumpers (aired before the show and during commercial break) Taste Buddies 1975.jpg|1975 StudentCanteen70s.png|1970s PenthouseSeven70s.jpg|1970s StudentCanteen80s.png|1980s Vilma1995.jpg|1987 (c/o Jojo Devera) GMA Supershow 1990.png|1990 (c/o OPM MTV Video) EyeToeEye1991.jpg|1991 (c/o Jojo Devera) EyeToeEye19912.jpg|1991 - 2nd version (c/o Jojo Devera) Other vlcsnap-2017-03-03-22h10m25s177.png|"Proud To Be Kapuso" since January 2008. Videos 1986-1992= GMA-7 1989 Station I.D.|GMA-7 1989 Station I.D. "GMA Radio-Television Arts", "Where You Belong" GMA 7 Station ID (1989-1992)|GMA 7 Station I.D. (1989-1992) "The Largest, The Most Powerful" |-| 1992-2002= GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995)|GMA 7 Station ID (1992-1995) GMA Rainbow Satellite "Where You Belong" GMA-7 Station ID (1995)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995) "Patuloy na Naglilingkod sa Pamilyang Pilipino, sa Sambayan at Sa Buong Mundo. G-M-A on its 45th year of Responsible Broadcasting" GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998)|GMA-7 Station ID (1995-1998) GMA Network Station ID 01-SEPTEMBER-1998|GMA Netwok Station (1998) "GMA, Where You Belong". |-| 2002-2011= GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 1)|GMA Network 2002-2007 Station ID (Version 1) "GMA, Kapuso Network", "Kapuso Anumang Kulay ng Buhay" GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2)|GMA Network 2002 Station ID (Version 2) GMA Network 2005 Station ID|GMA Network 2005 Station ID GMA Network 2007 Station ID (Version Full)|GMA 2007 Station ID "GMA, Kapuso ng Bawat Pilipino". |-| 2012-present= GMA-7 Station ID 2012 HD|GMA "Kayo ang laman ng Aming Puso" Category:GMA Network Category:Special logos Category:Missing current logo Category:Quezon City Category:Other Category:Missing former logo Category:Philippines